1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of cleaning a squeegee device comprising a dye pipe and a squeegee blade in which both the interior and the exterior of the device are to be cleaned by spraying the device with a cleaning fluid.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A method of this kind is known which shows in a rather primitive form how the cleaning is accomplished mainly manually and the squeegee device is rinsed by spraying the same with a cleaning liquid.
Such a method presents various drawbacks, e.g. the use of a considerable amount of liquid and the time required for the spraying operation. Additionally substantial manual labour has to be effected accompanied by the spreading of a large amount of water about the surrounding area.